Upon combustion hydrogen releases a substantial amount of energy which may be utilized in the generation of power. However, since it is a chemically active element and therefore not available in the free state in nature in elemental gaseous form, it must be produced and stored for utilization in engines.
In general, hydrogen is obtained from compounds by breaking chemical bonds. This, of course, requires a substantial amount of energy to accomplish. Though there are many ways of liberating hydrogen from hydrocarbons, acids, bases and water, it is usually obtained in commercial quantities from water or petroleum. From hydrocarbons a mixture of methane and steam is typically heated to a high temperature in the presence of catalysts in producing large quantities of hydrogen. From water hydrogen is produced by electrolysis.
Methods of producing hydrogen are more specifically exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,718, 3,786,138, 3,816,609, 3,859,373, 4,069,304 and 4,202,744. These methods generally include steam-light hydrocarbon reforming, partial oxidation of hydrocarbons and other carbonaceous matter, and coal gasification (the Kellogg process).
To date, hydrogen engines have had only very limited and specialized use, such as in propelling rockets and missiles and other military applications. They have not found general use as power sources for driving vehicles over public roads for a number of reasons. Probably foremost among such reasons is the danger associated with the use of hydrogen for its propensity to combust and release vast amounts of energy in violent reactions. To transport gaseous hydrogen in a storage tank in vehicles would thus create a very substantial danger to the motoring public. Another reason is that the expense and storage space requirements involved are too high where hydrogen is to be produced from hydrocarbons such as methane. Liquid water would not, of course, present a storage or expense problem. However, the rate by which hydrogen could be produced from water by electrolysis would be insufficient for use as an automative engine fuel.
Accordingly, it is to the provision of methods and apparatuses for producing hydrogen and utilizing it as it is generated as a fuel in internal combustion engines to which the present invention is primarily directed.